firststrikemodfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Composition
The following is a list of suggested units you can form in First Strike. It is derived from a discussion held in the official First Strike forums, where different ideas on squad composition were traded back and forth. Further fireteam/squad ideas submitted to the thread should be transferred here. Note that with the exception of fireteams that require more than one officer to get up and running, 'Composition' refers to only the members other than the squad leader (officer), who is considered to be a 'given'. So for example, the 4-man sniper fireteam consists of two snipers, a medic, and an officer, even though the latter is not listed. Offensive 4-man Mechanized Anti-Tank Fireteam Composition: *1 Support *1 or more Heavy Weapons Specialists with rocket launchers *1 fast-moving passenger vehicle, such as a Speeder Bike or Combat Speeder Suggested Use: Mos Espa, hunting AT-ST walkers. A hit-and-fade unit designed to get within firing range quickly, deliver an attack, and swiftly retreat. Its specialty is boosting into range of a walker, for then to have the HWSs fire a rocket each, for then to retreat to a safe spot where the Support player administers repairs to the speeder. Once the repairs are finished, the process is repeated unless the walker has retreated to a safe distance. Even if the walker has infantry escort, this approach just might prove deadly. Since the Officer can provide Bacta tanks, and the role of the fireteam is not to fight, but rather to avoid infantry, no Medic or Assault units should be needed. 8-man General Purpose Platoon (two squads) Composition, first squad: *1 Officer, who'll be in charge of both squads *1 Medic *1 Trooper with Blaster Rifle *1 Support Composition, second squad: *1 Marksman/Sniper, who'll lead the second squad, taking orders from the Officer *1 Medic *1 Heavy Weapon Specialist with rocket launcher *1 Heavy Weapon Specialist with repeating blaster Suggested use: Situations where a big force is needed in one place, such as when besieging the last enemy control point. This is a large all-purpose unit consisting of two four-man squads. Since VOIP is not possible between squads, the members will need to communicate via TeamSpeak or a similar third-party communication system. 4-man Hit-and Run Bike-miner Fireteam Composition: *2 Support, both with EMP weapons, or 1 Support with EMP weapon and one HWS with rocket launcher *1 Medic with long-range weapon Suggested use: Strike at Endor, distracting enemy units. If you've got canny bike pilots and/or open ground, this fireteam can screw over enemy advances. Get two speeder bikes; have the Officer pilot one, the Medic pilot the other and both support guys riding shotgun, with 10-sec bombs or proxy mines at the ready. Find a secure spot to place your spawn beacon and generators, then make an attack run on an enemy position or where men are moving. With the bike's guns firing, the support men drop their full load of bombs, close to where infantry or stationary defensive positions are. Should there be enemy vehicles, subject them to the EMP blasts at range, then drop the bombs at their feet. Even if the attack run doesn't kill anyone, at least it'll force the enemy to scatter. After the attack run, both bikes retreat to their secure spot and perform repairs, medical care, and weapon reloading. An alternate configuration of the squad uses 1 Support and one HWS at shotgun instead of two support. The HWS drops his anti-tank mines, while the Support drops his proxy mines. Defensive 3-man Turbolaser Fireteam '''Composition: *1 Support or Medic (see last paragraph) *1 Heavy Weapons Specialist Suggested use: *On Mos Espa, overlooking the open space between the city and the hills shielding the Imperial staging area. *Holding choke points such as hallways, alleys, and gateways. A fireteam centered around the deployable turbolaser, meant to be set up in the close vincinity of at least one other squad. The buildup consists of the bare minimum to deploy and operate a turbolaser effectively: An Officer to deploy the weapon, a Support class to provide the generator and keep the weapon repaired, and a Heavy Weapons Specialist to deploy a protective shield covering all but the barrel of the turbolaser, allowing it to fire without risking damage. Since this is inherently a support fireteam which should work with other friendlies close by, it doesn't need more than the bare minimum of three people. To take out this fireteam, you'll need to flank it, attack it up close with poison or sonic grenades, or overrun it with a speeder or a similar rapid vehicle. Alternatively, the fireteam can call upon a Support player from outside the squad to provide the generator for then to resume his former duties, while the third member is a medic who tries to keep the fireteam members alive. 6-man Foxhole Fireteam thumb|right|450px|An Alliance foxhole fireteam guards the palace ruins control point in downtown [[Tatooine Mos Espa|Mos Espa.]] Composition: *2 Officers *2 Support, 1 per squad, both With EMP weapons *2 Heavy Weapons Specialists, one with Rockets, one with Mortar Suggested use: Any site in need of strong defense. This defensive setup is intended for open battlefields, such as the Mos Espa plains between the city and the outer edges of the map, where threats are possible from any direction and from the air. The tactic is also effective at street intersections, such as the southern part of the Palace Ruins in Mos Espa. It consists of two squads acting in tandem to improve survival chances and create additional firepower in the form of two deployable turbo lasers and two or more overlapping shields. Both heavy weapons specialists deploy their shields back to back, overlapping, creating a 360° shielded bunker. Each officer then deploys a turbo laser partly inside each side of the shield, as well as bacta canisters to keep the gunners alive, while a support player deploy his generator to power the turbolasers, for then to man the heavy guns. The shield holds off blaster fire, and in open spaces, the fireteam is often far enough away from enemy troops to prevent poison grenades from being effectively used. In an urban environment, the squad members not manning the guns will need to spread out to keep the enemy from getting into poison grenade range. Enemy troops behind cover can be hit by the HWS' Mortar and rockets. Should an enemy vehicle get too close, they can be hit with double EMP, then with rockets and the turbo lasers themselves. 4-man Sniper Fireteam Composition: *2 Troopers, both with Sniper weapons *1 Medic with short range weapon Suggested use: Infantry suppression in an open, infantry-only locale. Fortify a position quickly and maintain area scans, and the sniper team can spell doom or immobilization for any enemy infantry. As this is a four man unit, the officer can use all his special abilities, including the ever-vital spawn beacon. Expect your troopers to get shot at and wounded a lot; that's why you have the medic and spawn beacon. Expect enemies to try and flank you, that's why you have homing beacons and sensor droids and area scans. Expect your troopers to run low on ammo; thank Heaven the officer's got an ammo box. Set up this position on a small ridge or by a choke point, and no enemy soldier will get close. Oh... and are you doing this on a map with vehicles? Be careful or find some REALLY good cover nearby. 5-man Mortar Fireteam thumb|right|450px|A four-man Alliance mortar fireteam consisting of an Officer, two mortar-wielding Heavy Weapons Specialists, and a Medic under fire in the palace ruins control point in downtown [[Tatooine Mos Espa|Mos Espa.]] Composition: *3 Heavy Weapon Specialists with mortars *1 Support with an EMP weapon Suggested use: Any situation in which the enemy is holed up somewhere and proving hard to drive out, such as the stalemate that often arises when the Imperials fortify themselves in their outpost on Endor. Want to keep enemy infantry in one place? Use the power of triple shield generators and mortars. Set up the shields so that you have a small gap to side-step and fire from. Deploy a spawn beacon, generator, and whatnot, then start raining down the mortars. Ideally, one soldier should fire his clip, then the next should start firing right before the first finishes the clip and goes back to reload, then so on. Fire, reload/heal, and fire, with a focus on maintaining a constant bombardment. The support unit should act as a spotter, keeping an eye on where the mortars are landing and communicating with the mortars so that correcting fire can be carried out and enemy troops are unable to move around. If employed when the enemy is reduced to his last control point, this fireteam makes things Hell for them. As part of a two-group assault, this fireteam forces the enemy to take cover and gives the frontline an edge... just make sure you're not fragging your own men! Category:Guides